Shadamy -Dream of Love-
by amymilenka
Summary: Shadow y Amy se conocen en un baile y se enamoran, pero los padres de Amy son enemigos de los padres de Shadow ello intentaran lo que sea para lograr su amor ¿al final lo lograran?


_**Shadamy ****-Dream of Love**_

_**Capítulo 1: El comienzo**_

_Hace algún tiempo existió un reino, en aquel reino habían sus propios reyes pero hace poco la reina había dado a luz a una pequeña y a un pequeño a decir verdad a dos preciosos mellizos, pero ella se encontraba muy preocupada pues se aproximaba una guerra:_

_Aleena: dero por favor quédate en el castillo nos siguen a nosotros nos iremos lejos *le entrega y le coloca la corona a el y a gitz*_

_Dero: pero majestad… yo no puedo cuidar a los dos_

_Aleena: cuida a uno y a otro ponlo en la puerta donde sepas que estará a salvo_

_Dero: si majestad_

_Aleena:*besa en la frente a los mellizos* adiós mis niños… me iré ahora dero *se va con Alejandro*_

_Alejandro: Aleena! Y los niños?!_

_Aleena: *mirando por la ventana a los guardias que están luchando contra los enemigos* se están aproximando_

_Alejandro: Lo HICISTE?_

_Aleena: si, mi amor_

_Narración: Luego tuvieron una muy larga pelea la cual perdieron y en ella murieron, pasaron 3 años luego del incidente, con dero y gitz_

_Gitz: Amy; hija baja de ahí!_

_Amy: No Quelo!_

_Dero: bueno, supongo que me tendré que comerme el pie de limón yo solito_

_Amy: nooooo Yo Quelo pastel de Milon_

_Gitz: jajajaja ahí mi niña es limón no milon_

_Amy: no imorta_

_Dero: jeje porque no vas al patio de atrás a comer tu pie mi princesa_

_Amy: si papa! * Se va al patio *_

_Gitz: sabes ha crecido mucho_

_Dero: si, espero que así se quede_

_Gitz: jeje, ahí dero ella va a crecer y mucho_

_Dero: bien solo espero que nadie se sobrepase con ella umm? *pensando* necesito un depósito de cadáveres_

_Gitz: Ya entendí, se que la quieres mucho_

_Dero: si, oye como estará él?_

_Gitz: si, yo me pregunto lo mismo_

_Narración: Pasemos a otro lado_

_Vainilla: Niños su papá ya llego_

_Crema y Manic: Papiii!_

_Vector: oigan alguien cumple años mañana_

_Crema y Manic: Yoooooo!_

_Narración: Luego de 15 años_

_Amy: Mama, Papa ya me voy al colegio_

_Gitz y Dero: Adios mi niña_

_Narracion: con amy_

_Amy: Valla hasta que Salí de ese castillo * choca con alguien*_

_Manic: Lo siento, no fue mi in…*la mira*… Princesa! Discúlpeme en serio_

_Amy: jeje Tranquilo y si te disculpo_

_Manic: de acuerdo a donde va princesa_

_Amy: primero no me llames princesa sino Amy_

_Manic: de acuerdo srta. Amy_

_Amy: segundo no me trates de usted, trátame de tu_

_Manic: bien amy a donde vas?_

_Amy: al colegio social imput ¿lo conoces?_

_Manic: claro yo estudio ahí_

_Amy: yo voy este año_

_Manic: sabes no eres la única ahí_

_Amy: De que hablas?!_

_Manic: que no eres la única princesa_

_Amy: ahhh no importa_

_Manic: mira ya llegamos_

_Amy: wow! Es agradable_

_Narracion: aquella escuela o colegio tenia 10 pisos era sumamente elegante y costoso por otro lado con el ''príncipe'' de otro reino_

_Shadow: *viendo a Amy* Que bella joven_

_Narracion: Como no iba a fijarse en ella cuando el sol se reflejaba en ella y junto al viento corría una mini brisa XD la cual hacia que sus púas se movieran hacia un lado, se encontraba vestida con una camisa mangas largas y cuello de tortuga, con una mini falda escocesa junto con medias pantis y zapatos de tacón negros, pelo largo y suelto junto con una diadema negra con diamantes….. Luego de eso paso el tiempo para ser exactos 1 mes… Amy y Manic eran los amigos mas cercanos, en clase:_

_Amy: * le pasa un papel *_

_Manic: *abre el papel y decía: Ya me aburrí ,¿tu no?*_

_Narracion: Manic empieza a escribir y luego le pasa el papel a Amy_

_Manic: Si, ya me __aburri_

_Amy: quiero hacer algo tonto para que me saquen de clases_

_Manic: Amy Yo T ..._

_Narracion: Manic no pudo terminar de escribir por que el timbre lo sorprendió, el doblo el papel en cuatro y lo guardo amy le dijo:_

_Amy: Manic!, el viernes cumplo 18 y organizaran un baile estas invitado al castillo al baile!_

_Manic: De acuerdo entonces estaré __allá_

_Amy: Siii!_

_Narracion: Amy se despide, pero no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla quedando Manic sonrojado luego Amy se fue_

_Manic: Cuando me atreveré a decirle lo que siento *suspira* *de repente se le prendió el foco* Ya se le diré lo que siento el Viernes en el baile_

_Narracion: Pasemos al viernes ya que Amy había hecho un anuncio en el cual decía que toda la escuela estaba invitada al baile en el castillo, CON AMY_

_Amy: Ya estoy lista papa_

_Narracion: su padre y madre se sorprendieron al verla ella lucia un bello vestido blando ondulado corto por delante y largo por detrás, unos tacones muy altos de color plateado junto con una gargantilla, aretes y pulsera de diamantes, junto la corona_

_Dero: Te ves bellísima mi princesa_

_Gitz; como has crecido, estas hermosa_

_Gitz y Dero: Feliz 18 Princesa_

_Narracion; Ya en la noche todos estaban allí lo que no sabían era que su bella hija había invitado al hijo de un reino que no les agradaba mucho_

_Amy: cumplo 18, cumplo 18!_

_::::::::::::::CONTINUARA::::::::::::_


End file.
